A Heart Torn in Two
by Beekeeper101
Summary: After going through a bad break up Double D is left with conflecting emotions until he meets a new girl named Anastasia they're friendship slowly grows into somthing more romantic but what is he to do when the one who broke his heart wants him back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summer's end the new girl arrives

It was a hot summer's day, the children of the Cul-De-Sac were all playing outside taking advantage of their last few days of Summer vacation. Nazz and Kevin were sitting under a app;e tree, Jimmy and Sarah were playing jump rope with one of the ends tied to a tree, Rolf was busy cleaning the pig's mud pits. Jonny and Plank were playing checkers like always. And the Eds were sitting on Double D's font porch thinking of what to do for the day.

"Man I'm soooooo flipin board today." Eddy said with with a moan

"I agree Eddy there isn't much really much to do today isn't there." Double D replied

:Oh Oh I know what we can do guys." Ed said

"What mano brow?" Eddy asked

"There's a monster movie marathon on later today."

"Hey that;s sounds like a god idea Ed." replied Double D

"Yeah no kiddin." said Eddy

"Hey why don't we invite everyone in the neighborhood."

"Great idea Eddy." Double D replied.

"So it's settled we'll invite everyone around the Cul-De-Sac and meet back here in about an hour." Eddy said with joy in his tone.

"Oh and have every one bring snacks too." Double D added

"Right Sock Head whats a party without snacks?" Eddy asked

"Oh Oh I hope they bring Butter toast with gravy, Oh Oh and CHUNKY PUFFS." Ed said while he drooled over the thought of food.

Just as the Eds were abut to tell the other kids, a moving truck came driving through the neighborhood. Followed by a blue colored van.

"Whats goin on?" Eddy asked

then suddenly the moving truck parked outside one of the open houses while the van parked in the driveway.

"It seems we have new neighbors." Double D said with much curiosity

Then two movers exited the truck and made their way to the truck to start unpacking, while three people exited the van. A man, a woman, and a young girl. The man and woman appeared to be married, they were both in their mid fortes. The man was tall maby about six fee tall, and had gray side burns, black hair. And was wearing white buttoned shirt and black colored pants. The woman was a good foot smaller than the man, and had light brown hair with a red bandanna on her upper head. Wearing a yellow blouse and a light tan colored pants. The girl appeared to be the same age as the Eds, she had long dark midnight hair, and was wearing a light blue colored shirt and white colored pants, and was also ho;ding a Mp3 player in her hand which she placed in her pants pocket.

While the movers and the Man and woman were moving boxes into the the empty house the young girl. Walked over towards the Eds and introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Anastasia Gates and my family has just moved here." the girl said with joy in her tone.

"Hi my name is Eddy the good lookin one" Eddy said while trying to act cool.

"Hello my name Eddward you can just call me Double D" Double D said while shaking Anastasia'a hand.

"Double D why do they call you Double D?"

"Because my named is spelled with two D's." Double D laughed while making Anastasia giggled

"AND MY NAME IS ED!" Ed shouted surprising Anastasia while making her laugh as well.

"Nice too meet you guys... HEY! Ed, Edd, and Eddy you guys have the same name." Anastasia said with a surprised tone .

"yup that's us." Eddy replied while jumping in between Double D and Ed while placing his arms around them.

"Hehe that's cute you guys."

"So Anastasia where did you and your family come from?" Double D asked

"We came from Seattle my Dad got a job over here, and my mom is going to look for a new job here to."

"That's nice." Double D replied

"Soooooo whatchya guys doin?"

"We're going to get some of our friends and watch a monster movie marathon." Double D replied

"That sounds fun."

"Do you want to come?" Eddy asked

"I... I don't know... well if it's alright with you guys."

"Sure we're sure we want you to come." Eddy replied

"And it would be a great opportunity to meet the the kids as well." Double D added

"Well I'll ask my parents and see if it's okay"

"sounds good me and Ed will go and invite everyone while you and Double D check in with your parents Anastasia."

"Sounds good." Anastasia replied

Then Double D and Anastasia walked over to Anastasia's house where she introduced Double D to her parents.

"Mom Dad this is Eddward he's one of the kids who lives in the neighborhood."

Then Anastasia's parents introduced themselves to Double D.

"Hello there my name is Samuel Gates and this is my wife Lillian Gates."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Gates." Double D replied while shaking bth of their hands.

"Oh look dear he's such a polite young man."

"Yes he is honey."

"Mom Dad Double D and his friends are gonna invite all the kids in the neighborhood to watch a monster movie marathon and I was wondering if I could go please can I?"

"Hmm well I don't know?" Mr. Gates said with sarcasm in his tone.

"Why not it will be a good chance for you to meet some of the kids before school starts."

"But we need you to help with unpacking some of the boxes into the house first sweet heart."

"Okay mom... oh Double D when dose it start?"

"In about an hour or so it will be at Ed's house where me and the guys were." Double D replied

"Okay see you then."

Then Double D went in search for his friends and help prepare for the evening's events, while Anastasia helped her family move in to their new home. An hour later as the sun was getting ready to set everyone in the neighbor hood came over to watch the marathon. As every one entered Double D was waiting for Anastasia who was the last to arrive. As Double D welcomed her he thought it would be nice to introduce her to everyone.

"Attention everyone... this is Anastasia Gates and shes new to the neighborhood."

Then every one was introducing themselves to Anastasia. Once every one introduced them selves the first movie was about to begin when the announcer began to speak.

"Good evening and welcome to the monster movie marathon first on the block the Wolf Man."

Every one got into their seats, Anastasia decided to sit next to Double D during the movie. During the movie in the scene where Lawrence was looking for the beast after the beast attacked the Gypsy caravan. Everyone was getting into the movie just waiting for the beast to come, then when the beast attacked Lawrence everyone threw their snacks into the air. Popcorn chips and all shorts f stuff were flung into the air during all this ca motion Anastasia wrapped her arms around Double D, causing him to blush on his cheeks. But he didn't mind he actually enjoyed the moment until Anastasia noticed what she had done.

"I'm soooo sorry Double D." Anastasia said while trying to hide her blush

"It's okay." Double D replied hiding his blush

after the marathon was over and every one had left except for Anastasia offered to help clean up. It had only taken a half an hour to clean up after the mess then Double D. Eddy. And Anastasia left Ed's house Double D and Anastasia found themselves alone when Eddy made his way home . Leaving a chance that Anastasia had wanted to happen all day.

"Um...Double D...um would you walk me home?"

"Um sure I'd be honored to escort you home Anastasia."

Then the two made their way to Anastasia's house.

"Did the movie scare you?" Double asked

"Hehe,,,, a little yeah...by the way thank you for being my kight and shining armor back there Double D."

Double D made sure that Anastasia couldn't see him blushing.

"Oh Double D you don't need to be so humble just for me."

Double D just placed one f his hands behind his head and rubbed the back of his head, he couldn't help himself when he chuckled causing Anastasia to giggled as well. Then just as they were at Anastasia's door steps Double D could see Anastasia really blushing, she was trying to hide her face and was constantly rubbing when she asked Double D something.

"Um...Um...D...Double D can I ask you something?"

"Uh...Sure go ahead."

"Um...we...well you see I don't know this place all that well and I'd like to have someone to show me around and I was wondering if you show me around you know like on a...d...date?"

Double D was surprised to hear this new girl who he just met, who wanted to go out on a date with him. He had to think about that for a second before he came up with his answer.

"Um well...sure I'd like that Anastasia."

"Great well then see you tomorrow around noon then?"

"You bet."

just before Anastasia entered her home she quickly gave Double D a kiss on the cheek. Then Anastasia entered her house leaving Double D with a good night, a few moments later as Double D ready himself for bed he opened his drawer and pulled a picture ut f it and thought to himself.

"Am' I ready to move on from her?"

then Double D drifted into sleep his mind lost in a sea of thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Early Morning Storm

Strom clouds rolled inside Double D's mind, blurred visions haunted his dreams as he found himself chasing after someone in the pouring rain. His heart ached as the person grew further and further out of his reach. Tears flew out of his eyes as he pleaded with the person.

"PLEASE DON'T GO." Was all he could say before she vanished.

Double D quickly awoke from his dream, his heart was pounding and he was drenched in his own sweat lost in his thoughts."

"Another one of those dreams." Double D said to himself

He looked towards his alarm clock located on his nightstand next to his bed. It read three minutes past four in the morning. As he lay in his bed Double D noticed the early morning thunderstorm, and decided to watch while he tried to figure out the meaning of his dream.

He sat next his window admiring the storm. But as he tilted his head to the side and faced Anastasia's house he notice that, someone else was watching the summer's storm. Upon further examination Double D had realized that it was Anastasia. She seem as though she was lost in a train of thoughts.

Double D couldn't help but notice how the storm had made her even more beautiful then what he had remembered. He then turn his attention to check the time one his alarm clock once again, the time had read thirty two minutes past four. At this point Double D was about ready to retire for the evening, Anastasia had seen him and gave him a friendly greeting.

Being the gentleman that he is Double D returned her greeting. He then noticed that she had reached for something. It was later revealed that it was her cell phone, remembering that he and Anastasia has exchange they're cell phone numbers the previous night. After a few minutes Double D's cell phone began to vibrate. He always made sure to leave his cell phone on vibrate at night so it would not disturb his parents.

He then answered his phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D since he already knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey Double D" Anastasia greeted him with a soft tone.

"Hey Anastasia, I don't mean to sound rude but why are you awake so early in the morning?"

"I could I ask you the same thing Double D."

"Touché."

Both Double D and Anastasia laughed.

"But seriously Double D why are you up is something bothering you?"

"In a way I guess you can say that."

"Well if you feel comfortable enough you can talk about it with me if you want."

"….. I..I don't want to bother you with any personal issues Anastasia."

"Double D we are friends right?"

"Ye…Yes"

"Then you won't bother me if you have any personal issues. Really Double D if you want to talk about it then please by all means go ahead." Anastasia replied with much concern in her tone.

"...We….Well if you're sure."

"I 'am and I'm willing to listen to you Double D."

Double D took a deep breath before he spoke to Anastasia once again.

"You see…..lately I've been having these dreams, and in these dreams I'm chasing someone and no matter how fast I run they just keep getting further and further out of my reach."

"Okay please continue."

"And the longer I chase them the more my heart aches and I don't know why."

"I see…um Double D I know that what I'm about to ask is none of my business but. Did you happen to have gone through a bad break up recently?"

Double D was shocked to hear Anastasia's question.

"Ye…Yes but how did you know?"

"Be….because."

Double D could over hear Anastasia fight back tears while she tried to reply with him.

"Because… I went through something similar not to long ago."

"Really?"

"Yes….It was a month before my family had moved here to Peach Creek."

"Anastasia if…..if you don't mind talking about it then I 'am willing to listen."

"Double D...are….are you sure?"

"It's like you said. We are friends right? Then if you have anything bothering you then I' am willing to listen to you."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two teenagers. Then finally Anastasia broke the silence.

"O…okay."

Anastasia took a deep breath before to spoke to Double D.

"It was one month before my family had moved here to Peach Creek. It was after we got the news that my Dad's company had asked him, to transfer to another division to one of the neighboring cities near Peach Creek. A few days after I finally told my boyfriend that we were moving. He took it pretty hard."

"I could understand."

"Anyways after he finally calmed down we started to talk about ways we could stay in contact, and they seemed like good ideas at the time….. But."

Anastasia became silent unable to finish her sentence.

"An…Anastasia are…are you okay?" Double D asked with a concern tone.

"Yeah…I'm… I 'm fine."

After Anastasia calmed herself down she then continued her story.

"He told me…that he couldn't be in a long distant relationship and that even though we had something special between the two of us. He had to think of what was best for him, and then… he turn around and walked away."

Anastasia couldn't fight back her tears any longer. Tear drops began to fall like the rain drops of the summer's storm. Double D could feel his heart ache along with Anastasia's. But he didn't know why. Could it be that was after hearing her story that he knew what she was going through, and how painful it was to have to let someone so special go.

He didn't know why but he wanted to see her.

"Hey Anastasia?"

He patiently waited for her to reply.

"Yes?"

"Do…. Do you think it's possible that we could see each other?"

Anastasia thought about what she would say to Double D.

"Um… I guess we could talk on my porch if you don't mind?"

"No no I don't mind."

"Okay then see you in a couple of minutes then."

"Yeah see you in a few minutes."

When Double D and Anastasia both hung up their phones Double D quickly got out of his pajamas, and threw on his regular cloths a pair of dark blue jeans, red shirt with an orange hooded sweat shirt, a pair of black and white convers and his usual black beanie. Meanwhile Anastasia grabbed a gray T-shirt with a Nickel Back logo on it, a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a pair of purple tennis shoes, and a black jacket.

She then made her way to the front door making sure she did not disturb her parents. After she exited her house she patiently waited for Double D inside her family's patio. A few minutes she could see Double D leaving his house and braving the elements, while he crossed the street to Anastasia's house. She greeted him and offered to grab him a towel, he respectfully declined her offer and removed his sweat shirt and placed it behind on one of the chairs and sat next to Anastasia on the couch.

"Double D are you sure you don't want me to grab a towel for you?" she asked with a concern tone.

"I'll be alright Anastasia I promise."

"Well if you're sure."

"Anastasia I'm fine really." Double D replied with a sarcastic tone.

"He he okay then…. Anyways Double D why did you want to come over?" she asked giving all her attention to Double D.

"W… well to be honest I'm really not sure… all I really know is that I wanted to see you."

"O..Oh." Anastasia said while being surprised to hear his answer.

"Do you still want to talk about your dreams?" she asked.

"No I'm alright." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about you know." Double D made sure to censor himself so he wouldn't offend her.

"Actually I would prefer to talk about something else as well if you wouldn't mind."

Suddenly a huge clap of thunder rippled through the neighborhood Anastasia quickly wrapped her arms around Double D's left arm, Double D tried to hide the blush on his face from Anastasia.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Anastasia was still holding onto his arm like a frighten child for a few minutes. when she realized what had happened she quickly released Double D's arm embarrassed but her actions.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"It's just that I've had this fear of sudden loud noises like thunderstorms."

"Ah PhonoPhobia." Double D replied.

"What's that?" Anastasia asked.

"It's the scientific term for people who have fears of loud noises."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence between the two and the both of them were not sure of what to say next.

"You know when ever there was a thunder storm my ex would cuddle with me to help calm me down." Anastasia said while she slowly moved closer to Double D.

"Oh." Double D replied while he moved closer to her.

"Whenever there was a storm my ex and I would sit next to each other and just watch the storm." Double D replied

When Anastasia and Double D finally came together she rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. Both teens did not want to ruin the moment so they both sat there in silence while they both admire the storm, lost in they're thoughts. Both Double D and Anastasia both thought of how good it felt to just sit there side by side and how they hoped that this moment would last a lifetime. But after a few minutes the storm had finally settled and sunshine began to break through the clouds.

Just as Double D was about to leave for his home Anastasia had brought up they're plans for the afternoon.

"Hey Double D."

"Yes?"

"Are we still on for this afternoon?" she asked in a soft gentle tone. "because I would really like to spend the day with you."

"Yeah I'd like that to."

"So we'll meet at twelve thirty then?"

"Sounds great."

"Great see you then."

"See you then Anastasia."

Then Double D made his way back to his house while Anastasia entered into her house. Once the two teenagers got back into they're rooms they both put back on their pajamas and set they're alarm clocks so that they could be on time to meet each other for their date. Then both Double D and Anastasia slowly fell back to sleep both with smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Anastasia search franticly through her wardrobe trying to find the best outfit for her date with Double D.

"This shirt with these jeans or this top with this skirt." She asked.

Meanwhile Double D had just finish combing his hair and placed his famous black beanie on top of his head while constantly looking towards his alarm clock on his night stand.

"Good lord I need to hurry I only have twenty minutes until our date." Double D said as he ran to the door but not before grabbed his orange hooded sweat shirt.

"Ohhhh…. I don't want to overdo it but at the same time if I don't put enough effort into it he'll probably won't think I'm interested wait THAT'S IT!" Anastasia shouted cheerfully as she dug deeper into her closet.

Double D patiently waited for Anastasia outside her home while constantly checking his wrist watch to make sure he was on time.

"Hey Double D." Anastasia greeted him.

"Oh hey Annaaa…" Double D cut himself off as he saw Anastasia.

She wore a pink hooded jacket with a black NickleBack T shirt along with purple skinny jeans and matching convers while having her long silky hair tied in a ponytail.

"W…Wow Anna you look amazing." Double D said in awe while making her blush.

"Thank you Double D." Anastasia said with a soft smile.

"Ready for our date?" Double D asked while bowing to Anastasia like the gentleman he was.

Anastasia quickly walked towards Double D while wrapping both her arms around his right arm while giving him a warm smile.

"Yup."

Double D gave an awkward smile while trying to hide the blush on his face. Then the two teenagers made their way to Peach Creek.

"So where are you taking me DD?"

"Well I thought we'd start at the movies, then perhaps dinner afterwards, followed by a walk through the park."

"Oh sounds like fun."

As both Double D and Anastasia reached the movie theater both teens decided to see "The Woman in Black." Anastasia used the movie's intense scary scenes to strike even more fear into Double, at one time she even made him toss all their popcorn into the air. Anastasia giggled while Double D gave her a scalding look but none the less Double D was enjoying his time with her.

Then after the movie Double D and Anastasia walked over to a nearby restaurant where they discussed their point of views of the movie while also discussing about their histories. Anastasia enjoyed Double D's tales of how he, Ed, and Eddy would always get into mischief. From telling the other children about mysterious monkey men destroying all their personal property when in reality it was them. Or when the three of them thought they we're stranded on a distant robot planet fighting for their survival. While Anastasia told stories about all the places she and her family has moved to and all the people she had met.

After a pleasant meal both Anastasia and Double D left the restaurant and took a leisurely stroll through the park. The beautiful twilit skies, the dozens of dancing fireflies, and the glowing orange sun enhanced the ambiance of the scenery. Double D felt a warm tingling sensation flow throughout his body as he brushed his fingertips through Anastasia's long shiny midnight hair.

While she rested her head comfortably in his lap trying to count all the fireflies surrounding the two of them using this as an excuse to stare deeply into Double D's eyes. The sun had fully set forcing the two teenagers to leave this beautiful scenery. Both teenagers walked back to the Cul-De-Sac hand in hand slowly approaching Anastasia's house trying to make the last few moments of their date last.

"I had a great time today Double D."

"Yeah me too Anna."

"Promise me that we can do this again sometime."

"You know what I'd liked that."

Anastasia held Double D as tightly as she could trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed that their special day was over. She also found that she couldn't t stop herself as she quickly gave a small kiss to Double D's cheek. The smooth and gentle touch of her lips pressing against his cheek sent an electric sensation through every nerve in his body and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"I'll see you tomorrow DD." Anastasia shouted as she waved back to Double D while walking back to her house.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Anna." Double D replied.

Then after Anastasia had entered her house Double D slowly made his way back to his house with the feeling that he was on cloud nine and that nothing could bring him down. Until a familiar famine voice had called out to him.

"Hey Double D what's going on." The girl asked.

Double D was shocked and speechless as he stood there face to face with the girl who had broken his heart all that time ago.

"It's you!" Was all that Double D could say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Double D was shocked and speechless as he stood there face to face with the girl who had broken his heart all that time ago.

"It's you!" Double D said in shock.

As he stood there face to face with the blue haired girl from his past.

"Marie wh… what are you doing here?"

"Um is it a crime to see my old boyfriend?" Marie asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well no but what I meant is, I thought you and your family had moved to Lemon Brook."

Marie gave a quick giggle.

"We still are but we're visiting some family here in Ol'Peach Creek."

"Oh that's um nice…"

Both teens stood awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with each other.

"So um…. Who was that you we're hanging out with?" Marie asked as she rubbed her left shoulder.

"A friend we were just….. Hanging out you know."

"Oh… that's nice."

Marie gave a sigh.

"Double D you know we have talk about… you know."

"No offense Marie but I'd rather not, and if you don't mind it's getting late and I want to be alone."

"Oh uh…. Sure no prob."

"Thank you Marie I'll see you later."

Double D said as he left her.

"Sure….. see you Double D." Marie said as she slowly walked away.

Double D was lost in his own thought, trying to control his sadness from surfacing.

"Why…. Why of all days did she have come back into my life." Double D said as he walked through the streets of Peach Creak.

After an hour of walking he thought it would be safe to return to the Cul-De-Sac in which he was hoping that Marie and her family had left to return home. But just as he entered the famed Cul-De-Sac he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hey Double D!"

Doouble D quickly turn his attention to the voice and to his surprise it was his friend Jack who had return from a trip.

"Hey Jack long time no see." Double D replied as he and Jack performed their secret hand shake.

"I know man been forever how are ya?"

"Well in a way I guess you can say busy."

"Oh how so?" Jack asked as he and Double D walked to Double D's house where they sat on the patio furniture. Where Double D told how he and the others met Anastasia and the great time he had spent with her, and of he recent encounter with Marie.

"So that's what's been goin down eh Double D?"

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna do if Marie comes back? You now the two of you should talk."

"I know but still I…. I can't get over the fact that she basically broke my heart the day she left for Lemon Brook."

"I know man." Jack said as he rubbed Double D's back.

"And now there's Anastasia…. I mean I can't stop thinking about her Jack. She's so….so… perfect."

"Hmm…. Well maybe you should just focus on her then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well instead of wastin your time thinking about what you and Marie had, you should focus more what you and Anastasia could have ya know?"

Double D thought of what his friend had told him.

"You know…. I think you're right Jack. I need to stop thinking about the past and focus more on the future. I'll talk to Marie and finally settle things once and for all, but for now I just want to focus on Anastasia."

"At a boy Double D I'm happy to my ol' pal happy again."

"Hehe, shut up." Double D said as he playfully shoved Jack.

Then he and Jack shared a good laugh.

"Well what should we do tomorrow?" Jack asked as he and Double D laid in the back yard of Double D's house.

"I don't know but I hope it involves Anastasia." Double D replied.

"Now come on man I don't you want you to go all love sick over her now."

"Whaa… weren't you the one sayin I should focus on her more?"

"Hehe I'm kiddin man I know how you feel Double D. that's how I feel about Becca."

"Hey maybe you, me, becca, and Anna can do something tomorrow?"

"Hmm, sounds great unless Eddy came up with some new scam while we were away."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about Eddy and Ed for a sec."

"Oh well perhaps another time."

"Yeah man."

Then Jack and Double D said their good nights and left for home. Soon Double D was getting himself ready for bed but had decided to take a look over towards Anastasia's house where he thought of the wonderful time he had with her.

"Good night Anna sweet dreams." Double D said to himself as he crawled into bed.


End file.
